


Drunken Kissing Challenge

by thecookiemomma



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_kink, Kissing, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anko's drunken request leads two rivals to engage in a new challenge.  Iruka benefits from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Kissing Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/364.html?thread=249196#t249196) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/profile)[**kakairu_kink**](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/). Kink: Kiss Orgasm Unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are freely owned.  
>  I do not own Naruto. No money is made.

Iruka was pleasantly buzzed, the sake in his hand only his fifth cup for the evening. He really was a lightweight, or hadn't been out to a party in a very long time. At this point, he could care less which it was. What was important were the crazy challenges going on between the two “Eternal Rivals” in front of him. They'd already done drunken handstands – without chakra (they even had a Hyuuga there to monitor – Gai won that round), drunken poetry composition (which Kakashi won handily, owing to his porn addiction – who knew Jiraya included poetry in his work?), and drunken target practice (which Ibiki had stopped, since he was tired of the rice balls heading toward his hitae-ate).

Unsurprisingly, it was Anko who came up with the next challenge. Or at least Iruka was going to blame her for it. “Gai-kun, come here, and kiss me, eh?” She was pretty drunk.

“Anko-san, that would be Dishonorable and Impolite to my dear friend Kashiko-san who Youthfully and Passionately Agreed to attend this party with me.” And here, Iruka saw the standard Maito Gai “Nice Guy Pose.” He snickered into his sake cup, and looked back up to see the Green Beast stroking his chin in thought. A shiver of unease passed through him as he could see an idea form in those (Passionate) eyes. “That does give me an idea, though, my Eternal Rival. Our next challenge,” cue groans from every conscious Chunin and Jounin in the room, “shall be a Challenge of Romance and Daring!” Kakashi was the only one groaning now, Iruka saw. Everyone else, himself included, was intrigued. “We shall choose an appropriate partner, and we shall see who is best at making her – ” Even in his drunken state, Gai had some propriety, it seemed, for the particulars of the contest were whispered into the masked nin's ear.

Kakashi seemed amenable to the challenge. Iruka watched his expression intensify for a moment, and then turn into that faux-cheerful expression. He wanted to wipe that expression off the man's face. He knew what it was like to run around with a fake smile, just to protect appearances. This wasn't that particular smile exactly. That was smile #23. This was more smile #17. The “Do not underestimate masked Ninja” smile. Or, the “I'll fix everything, just you wait” smile.

Iruka groaned internally as he caught himself cataloging the other shinobi's expressions again. He shook his head, and watched to see which kunoichi would be unlucky enough to be dragged into this silliness.

Gai moved toward his date, and whispered in her ear. She gulped and nodded. Kashiko was a fairly new Special Jounin who appeared to have serious feelings for the green-clad man. This was probably a dream come true for the young lady. So, Gai was taken care of. Iruka looked around. Hmmmm. The only Kunoichi left were Anko and Kurenai. The rest had either wisely headed home, or were passed out drunk on the floor somewhere. Or, he mused, possibly entertaining shinobi of their own. Iruka had to draw back a little from his intense scrutiny. He had to be very careful if he didn't want anyone to find out his secret.

So, Umino Iruka was extremely surprised when a hand laid on his shoulder and a hot breath whispered in his ear. “Maa, sensei. Would you mind being my partner for this challenge? It only seems fair.” Iruka slowly raised his head, and looked incredulously at the masked nin in front of him.

“Fair? How do you figure that, Hatake-san.” He imbued his tone with all the politeness his drink-fogged mind could muster. Inside, he was ranting and raving about secrets not being so secret and this being the end of his life. He sounded like a Genin Kunoichi, at least to his own practiced mind.

Iruka had to admit that the older man was skilled at this. The hand on his shoulder moved slightly, squeezing that place on his neck, making him shiver in an entirely new way.  _Kami-sama._ “Well, my green-clad Rival has captured a young maiden who has been gazing his way for some time. It only seems fair that I find someone in the same position.”

Iruka paused, and decided to take the usual tack. Become incensed at something Kakashi said. “Hatake-san. I am not a maiden. I may be a simple chunin-sensei, but I am not – ”

Kakashi stopped him before he got to full steam. Slowly turning him around, his knowing gaze traveled slowly down the man's body. He'd decided to wear a simple yukata for the party, and that fact had him blushing deeply. Kakashi's gaze didn't help matters. It seemed connected to his groin, hardening his cock a little every second. “Maa, I am fully aware of that, Sensei. I merely mean that you are in the same position in reference to me that Kashiko-kan is to Gai. Can you deny it, mmmm?” Iruka shivered again at the emphasis on the word “fully.” He knew then that his predicament had not gone unnoticed. Mortification warred with a tiny sliver of hope.

“What is this challenge, then, Kakashi-san?” He refused to acknowledge that the other man was right. He didn't have to.

“Eh. Merely a kiss.” There was mischief in that eye. The prankster-turned-sensei could spot it a mile away.

“Riiight. Merely a kiss.” But the thought made him harder. He hadn't been sure it was possible.

Gai interrupted them. “It is time, my Honorable Rival! Anko-san has promised to be our unbiased officiator. Did you explain the rules?”

“Maa, no. I think it will be pretty obvious, Gai.” Iruka noticed that Kakashi enjoyed the look of unease that crossed Gai's face.

“Well, then. Let the challenge commence!” Gai called. And before he could say anything, Iruka was summarily pushed up against the wall, treated to a split-second view of the man behind the mask, and then a light touch of hot lips on his own.

The feather-light kisses were the only touch Iruka had, though his body was screaming for more. The agile ninja had stuck his hands to the wall above Iruka's head, and was communicating with only the touch of his lips. After only a short moment, the touch began to gradually intensify. Iruka tried to open his mouth further and cooperate more fully, but Kakashi wouldn't let him. He seemed to have a pattern, or a strategy, and Iruka was senseless against the onslaught. Finally, much too late for Iruka's way of thinking, Kakashi opened his mouth, and tapped Iruka's tongue with his own, inviting it back into the other mouth.

Iruka had to use every skill he had to keep breathing. Between the hot, heavy pants his system required now, and the assault on his mouth, his normal breathing was completely interrupted. He switched to breathing through his nose, and then pushed back a little. This wasn't a contest anymore. This was sex. This was something more. At least in Iruka's mind. Slowly, the pressure built in him, and he pushed back even harder. His tongue ravaged Kakashi's mouth, sweeping around and discovering dark corners, returning back to attempt to twist around the tongue doing the same to him.

He arced his body forward, attempting to gain some friction for his cock. It didn't work; Kakashi arced with him, keeping just a thin band of air between them. He groaned, needing more. The battling tongues sped up, and then finally, he let go, soaking the front of his pants. Kakashi pulled back slowly, and smile #27 was on his face. Iruka, dazed and still buzzed, lifted his arms and wrapped them around the man's neck. With a burst of self-confidence and recklessness that he would probably later attribute to this gleeful, boneless feeling coursing through his body, he leaned forward and whispered in the other man's ear. “Kakashi, it's definitely more fun naked.” With that, he gave a saucy wink, and turned away, not even noticing nor caring about Kakshi's dumfounded expression, or that Gai was exclaiming loudly about how his “Hip and Cool Eternal Honorable Rival had Bested Him again!”


End file.
